Seven Days
by MaRrU
Summary: -Viñeta- como se puede uno enamorar de alguien en siete dias...  -Disculpa qué hora es?  y su sonrisa me volvió loco, tarde un poco en ver el reloj    -3:15, Emmett McCarty mucho gusto  -Rosalie Hale, el gusto es mío...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo que uno o dos hombres de los que salen ahí pero no u.u) todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA…

**ALTO!** Antes de comenzar a leer les recomiendo bajar al canción de Craig David: Seven days para que este más emocionante :P ahora si…

-Ok chicos este bombón se les va (me levante del sillón para despedirme de todos e irme el partido estaba bien pero tanto amor me hacía sentirme fuera de lugar)

-jajaja no seas payaso Emmett y quítate de en medio que no nos dejas ver a las animadoras (decía Edward y como siempre un golpe por parte de Bella su novia)

-jaja pobre de ti pero eso te pasa por no ser discreto (ja Jasper el despistado)

-a con que tu también pero no dices nada (Alice ya estaba parada delante de él)

-Ven yo por eso nada mas ojitos para mi Ness (la beso típico de Jacob el solo detrás de Ness pero era bueno eso)

-Hey, Hey échenles agua jajaj pero ahora si tanta miel empalaga así que me retiro, los veo mañana…

Iba caminando rumbo al metro para irme a casa llegar más rápido ya que no vivía tan lejos y gracias a Dios lo hice porque ahí la vi con su cabello dorado, un cuerpo exquisito era como la misma miel llamando a las abejas en este caso a mi y unos ojos violetas hermosos…

_On my way to see my friends  
who lived a couple blocks away from me (owh)  
As I walked through the subway  
it must have been about quarter past three  
In front of me  
stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body  
She asked me for the time  
I said it'd cost her her name  
a six digit number & a date with me tomorrow at nine_

-Disculpa qué hora es? (y su sonrisa me volvió loco, tarde un poco en ver el reloj) -3:15, Emmett McCarty mucho gusto

-Rosalie Hale, el gusto es mío y gracias por la hora

-Rosalie lindo nombre aunque nunca he visto una rosa de oro como tu (ok estaba de cursi pero que podía hacer esa mujer era veneno para mí)

-Jajaj eres muy gracioso y gracias aunque no soy nada fuera de lo común aunque si soy nueva aquí en Seattle

-De verdad, bueno pues cuando quieras soy buen guía de turistas

-jaja eres muy lindo de verdad gracias por todo y mira ten (me extendió una tarjeta) ese es mi numero para cuando tengas tiempo me des el tour

-Ten por seguro que será más pronto de lo que esperas… nos despedimos y ya que llegue a mi departamento, me senté en frente al televisor y no me podía sacar de la cabeza esos ojos violetas y se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje para quedar mañana y me contesta que si wow cosa que me emociono así que llame a mis amigos para contarles

_Did she decline? No  
Didn't she mind? I don't think so  
Was it for real? Damn sure  
What was the deal? A pretty girl aged 24  
So was she keen? She couldn't wait  
Cinnamon queen? let me update  
What did she say? She said she'd love to  
rendezvous  
She asked me what we were gonna do  
said we'd start with a bottle of moet for two_

Me levante temprano habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos para pasar el día juntos y recorrer la ciudad y así lo hicimos fuimos a almorzar la lleve a pasear por prácticamente toda la ciudad y ya encaminados la invite a bailar al día siguiente así que aquí estaba miércoles por la noche fuera de su puerta esperando por ella salió y como me lo imaginaba se lucia bellísima estuvimos bailando toda la noche y así paso la semana y en una de esas quedamos en que la llevaría a cenar al día siguiente y era raro en mi más de una semana con alguien pero bueno ella es un ángel…

_Monday  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
I met this girl on Monday  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday_

Todo bien preparado cena romántica en un restaurante reconocido, flores, velas, música, yo de traje (o vamos tenía que lucirme) Además ella no era cualquier mujer así que debía verme a la altura como todo lo preparado anteriormente  
-Oh Emmett esto no era necesario, de verdad eres demasiado lindo  
-Ah vamos esto es demasiado poco para ti y lo sabes así que nada de quejas tu solo disfruta...  
-Eres un hablador Emmett yo no vengo tan bien como dices  
Reímos, cenamos nos divertimos, y ya en la entrada de su casa la bese no me podía contener esto me estaba comiendo yo sabía que había algo porque no podía separarme, no podía dejar de prestarle atención, de estar para ella...  
-Emmett no (puso su mano en mi pecho y dio un paso hacia atrás) esto no está bien  
-No Rose esto es lo mejor, lo que mejor e hecho en mi vida, se que lo sientes como yo aquí hay algo especial y no se a que le tienes miedo pero aquí estaré yo cuando te sientas sola solo llámame y estaré para ti... (Me fui de ahí no podía hacer nada más que dejarla que su corazón me ayudara)…

_Ooh yeah  
I'm not a man to play around baby  
Ooh yeah  
cos a one night stand isn't really fair  
From the first impression girl hmm you don't seem to be like that  
Cos there's no need to chat for there'll be plenty for that  
From the subway to my home  
endless ringing of my phone  
When you feeling all alone  
all you gotta do  
is just call me call me_

Pasaron los días y se convirtieron en semanas y justo al mes regresando del gimnasio me sorprendió ver a mi ángel sentada en mi porche esperándome

-Ho..hola como estas? (se escuchaba nerviosa)

-Hola, bien gracias por preguntar y tú?

-No tan bien como tu pero, a eso vengo, discúlpame, me equivoque, tu tenias razón y solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

-De que hablas? (mi corazón latía fuertemente por sus palabras pero mi mente se reusaba a creer)

-De que tienes razón en que esto tiene algo especial, que tu eres especial y me haces sentir especial a mí, en que quiero estar contigo abrí mis brazos y ella corrió hacia mi

-Oh Rose no sabes lo mucho que he ansiado este momento… Te Amo Rose

-Y yo a ti Emmett

_Monday  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
I met this girl on Monday  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
we were making love by Wednesday  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday_

Y solo siete días necesite para amar a la más maravillosa mujer, al centro de mi universo, a mi ángel personal…

**-N/A:** Ok que les pareció? Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí al menos se tomaron la molestia de leerlo… bueno espero que aunque sea un poquito les haya gustado…

Besotes y abrazotes espero me dejen un rw y sino con leerme me basta muchas GRACIAS! nos leemos a la próxima…


End file.
